


In the Garden

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, F/F, Incest, Infidelity, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Size Kink, Wax Play, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa had always enjoyed the lavish Halloween parties that her family was so fond of throwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut 2013: _Teasing each other during a family celebration, D/s would be amazing (feel free to add accessories too if you like, such as plugs, clamps etc)_

Narcissa had always enjoyed the lavish Halloween parties that her family was so fond of throwing. After wedding Lucius, there were many annual functions that she stopped attending, but she would never have given up the Halloween masked ball. However old she got, the thrill of donning a mask along with the rest of one's finery never dissipated.

She stood at her mirror and admired the small domino mask adorned with peacock feathers that she had procured for the occasion. In a reversal of their usual dressing conventions, she had forgone her ordinary modest, pale-coloured dresses in favour of a black evening gown, and Lucius, who so ordinarily favoured dark, rich tones, was dressed in white, complete with the feathers of albino peacocks on his own mask.

"You look beautiful, my darling," he murmured, putting his arms around Narcissa's waist and kissing her cheek, and she smiled at her reflection.

The ballroom was already crowded when they arrived, full of masked figures in their finest robes. A handful of people were standing about the edges of the room with champagne glasses, but the majority were dancing to the music supplied by a quartet of enchanted instruments in one corner.

"You look beautiful, my love," Lucius murmured. He raised Narcissa's hand and kissed it, and she smiled at him gratefully. "Shall we dance?"

Narcissa inclined her head and allowed herself to be led to the centre of the room. She was aware of other guests watching them and she swelled with pride at being an object of envy. She had had such good luck to be married to a man like Lucius Malfoy.

"May I cut in?"

The moment of marital serenity was broken by Bellatrix's voice, and Narcissa raised her head, prepared to tell her sister that no, she absolutely could not cut in; Lucius was Narcissa's husband and no other woman would dance with him, but Bellatrix was not looking at Lucius. She had her hand extended towards Narcissa.

Bellatrix was dressed in crimson from head to foot. As all the women were, she wore a small mask to cover the upper part of her face. Her gown was cut low across the swell of her full breasts, and she had hitched the skirt up slightly so she could dance more easily. The fabric just brushed the floor in the back, and in the front, her ankles and calves were exposed. Her hair must have been done up in a knot at the beginning of the evening, but tendrils had come loose and several black curls were sticking to the sides of her neck. Even flushed from dancing and drink, she looked more beautiful than Narcissa ever could have hoped to. There was a fine glow of perspiration about her, glistening on her cheeks and her breasts.

"Just one dance, Cissy?" she asked. "You can give your sister a turn dancing with you, surely, can't you?"

Narcissa glanced at Lucius, who kissed her hand and stepped back. "Of course. Far be it from me to stand between a girl and her sister."

"Thank you, Lucius." Bellatrix didn't even give Narcissa a chance to speak before taking her hand and pulling her away from her husband. "It's been  _forever_ , Cissy – I feel as if I hardly see you except at parties anymore."

"Lucius keeps me quite busy," Narcissa said, and Bellatrix snickered.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. I'm sure he keeps you busy doing all the things that a wife should do for her husband. I'm sure you're terribly busy on your knees–"

"Bella!" Narcissa glanced around quickly, mortified. "You shouldn't say things like that – you know perfectly well that that wasn't what I meant. I only meant that there's an awful lot to be done around the manor, and Lucius doesn't trust house-elves to do anything beyond cooking and cleaning…"

"I know, I know." She clicked her tongue mock-reproachfully. "You mustn't be so serious. I'm sure that Lucius would never engage in improper activities like that, even with his own wife."

"Our private life is really none of your business, Bella," Narcissa said firmly, her face burning. "I don't try to ask you for details about your marriage, and I would appreciate it if you extended me the same courtesy."

"Oh, but I would be happy to tell you anything you wanted to know if you did ask." How Bellatrix could say such things without ever losing her air of serenity was beyond Narcissa. "It's your own fault for not asking."

"I'm not interested."

"Really?"

Narcissa fell silent, privately burning with frustration –  _no, of course she didn't want to know what her sister got up to!_ In fact, she felt her stomach twisting into a knot at the mere thought of Bellatrix and Rodolphus in bed together…

"You look pretty in black, you know, Cissy," Bellatrix commented, her voice suddenly much quieter. "It suits you. It makes you look so much older than you do when you wear white."

"Lucius likes me to wear white."

"I'm sure he does." Bellatrix's lips twitched up slightly, and Narcissa couldn't tell whether her sister's expression was a smile or a sneer. "And was he the one who had you wear this silly-looking mask with the peacock feathers too?" She raised her hand and touched the feathers fanning out from the edges of Narcissa's mask.

"I like it."

"Of course you do."

Bellatrix fell silent again, and swayed slowly back and forth, with one arm tight about Narcissa's waist and the other hand resting lightly on hers. It was hard to see behind the crimson lace of her mask, but Narcissa thought her eyes were a little downcast.

Bellatrix's breasts brushed lightly against Narcissa's, and she gasped sharply.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Bellatrix asked.

"I- I think–" Narcissa's mouth had suddenly gone quite dry, and she swallowed. "I think perhaps we are dancing a little too close together."

"Do you think that?" Bellatrix's hand moved to the small of Narcissa's back and pressed her forward a little so their breasts touched again. A blush was slowly rising on Narcissa's cheeks.

"Yes- yes I do. Why, Bella, you know that if Lucius and I were dancing this close together–"

Bellatrix scoffed. "But I'm not Lucius, now, am I? I'm your sister. There's a difference between dancing with your husband and with your sister. I mean…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I mean, Cissy, you don't think of me the same way you think of your husband, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Narcissa might have died of mortification at the very thought. Bellatrix  _must_  have been teasing, but there was nothing in her tone or expression to indicate so.

"Then it's silly to compare me to him," said Bellatrix, with a decisive air about her. "There's no reason for sisters not to dance as closely as they like." As if to prove her point, she pulled Narcissa against herself so their bodies were pressed flat against each other, and Narcissa couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the tightness of the embrace. Then Bellatrix's lips were against Narcissa's ear, and she heard her whisper, "Do you know something, Cissy?"

"What?" Narcissa's heart was beating quickly and she resisted the urge to push her sister back.

"I think Lucius is dreadfully lucky to have you for a wife."

"That's- that's awfully kind of you to say."

"I don't think you quite understand…" Bellatrix's tongue flicked out and Narcissa shuddered as it slid along the shell of her ear. "I  _envy_  him."

"I- I don't know what you mean." Narcissa was finding it dreadfully difficult to breathe, and her breasts were beginning to ache from being pressed so tightly against Bellatrix's.

"Don't you?"

She broke away and stepped back quickly. Bellatrix looked far  _too_  composed – she didn't even seem surprised that Narcissa had pushed her back. She just looked at her sister with a cool, impassive expression.

"I- I'm going to go outside," she murmured, hurrying towards the doors to the gardens. She must have been attracting odd looks, but that didn't much matter – all she wanted was to get away from Bellatrix and collect herself.

As soon as she was outside, she felt much better. The cool autumn air was a relief against her flushing skin, and the gardens were mercifully empty and shielded from the manor by the trees. The garden was richly decorated for Halloween, with floating black pillar candles illuminating every path and garlands of yew and rowan were braided through the branches of the trees. Narcissa sank onto a bench and pulled her mask off, wiping perspiration from her brow.

The  _nerve_  Bellatrix had to talk to her – to  _touch_  her like that in front of everybody. Narcissa's hands went automatically to her breasts, covering them protectively as if that would somehow retroactively keep Bellatrix from touching them. To her dismay, she could feel her nipples through the fabric of her dress. They were stiff and swollen.

_Probably the cold air._

Absently, she ran her thumb over one, and it tingled slightly. It was a nice feeling. Lucius didn't take much interest in her breasts – or any particular part of her body, for that matter. Sex was a simple procedure for them: an expression of their marriage, and an act done in the hopes that Lucius would someday impregnate her, and fondling and caressing were not parts of that.

She glanced about, then, secure that she was alone, she pinched down on one nipple through the fabric of her dress, enjoying the little shot of pleasure that went through her when she did.

_Oh_ , what would people say if someone saw her like this – a grown, married woman sitting alone and touching herself? Narcissa burned with humiliation at the thought, but she was beginning to ache between her legs, and she rubbed her nipples harder. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes so she could fully appreciate the feeling.

"Oh, goodness, Cissy."

Bellatrix's voice roused Narcissa from her private moment, and she sat up quickly, mortified. "Bella!"

Bellatrix was standing not six feet away, lounging against a tree and looking at Narcissa. She was still wearing her mask, but beneath it, Narcissa could see a half-smile. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself – I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"You certainly are!" There was a throbbing between Narcissa's legs, and she clenched and rubbed her thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve it. "As if it weren't enough that you were practically fondling me in there–"

"Oh dear," Bellatrix said, all sweetness and innocence. "Did I get you excited?"

Narcissa pressed her lips together tightly, and when she didn't answer, Bellatrix stepped forward and leaned down over her, giving her an excellent view of her ample cleavage. "Answer me, Cissy. Did I make you excited?"

"You're my sister."

"That doesn't answer my question." Bellatrix slowly shifted forward until she was straddling Narcissa, whose mouth had gone so dry that she didn't think she could say a word.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" she whispered, voice low and husky, and Narcissa barely managed to force out a whimper.

"I can't hear you," Bellatrix teased. She lifted one hand and swirled her fingertip around Narcissa's erect nipple. "Say it again."

" _Yes_."

"I thought so." Bellatrix leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Narcissa's. Her tongue darted into her mouth, flicking against hers, and Narcissa – who had never kissed  _anyone_  but Lucius, and only kissed Lucius chastely and briefly – found herself opening her lips, enjoying the feeling of her sister's tongue probing between them.

Bellatrix's hands pushed against Narcissa's breasts, kneading them firmly. Narcissa's whole body twitched up involuntarily and her hips bumped against Bellatrix's.

"Bella…" Narcissa mumbled, and Bellatrix broke away, breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"I- I want…" Narcissa could hardly speak. Unbidden, the thought of Lucius in the ballroom, waiting for her to return, probably bored and drinking champagne, probably telling all the women who would surely want to dance with him that he was married and that his wife would be back at any moment came into her mind.

"Want what?" Bellatrix pressed, slipping her hand beneath Narcissa's dress. "Want what, Cissy?"

"I- want–"  _Oh, she shouldn't, oh, but with Bellatrix straddling her, she couldn't help it…_

"I want you to fuck me."

Bellatrix made a soft purring noise, and then Narcissa was flat on her back on the bench, Bellatrix leaning over her. "Say it again."

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered hoarsely.

Bellatrix's hand crept slowly up her leg underneath her dress. "It really doesn't take much, does it, Cissy? Here you are, spreading your legs for me after one little dance – why, what would your husband say?"

"Please don't mention him…"

"Or what?" Bellatrix's fingers brushed against her and she jolted. "You really are a dreadful wife, you know – and so guilty that you don't even want to hear your husband's name…"

" _Please_."

Bellatrix clicked her tongue impatiently, but she didn't say anything more about Lucius. She withdrew her hand – eliciting a whimper of protest from Narcissa – and lowered her dress. Her breasts were full and shone pale in the dim light, and Narcissa couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch them. Bellatrix tossed her head and moaned when her sister's hands pressed against her breasts.

"That feels  _so_  good, Cissy." She edged closer, working one thigh in between Narcissa's so it pressed against the crux of her legs, then eased Narcissa's dress down as well. Narcissa clamped her thighs together on her sister's leg and rolled her hips – she would probably ruin both their dresses with how wet she was, but she was far past the point of caring.

Bellatrix rode her, pushing her leg rhythmically against her and squeezing on her breasts with every thrust. Narcissa tried to match the pace by rubbing her own thigh between Bellatrix's and working her breasts in her hands, but it was difficult to keep up when she was  _so_  aroused…

Bellatrix paused and Narcissa whimpered. "Why are you stopping?"

"Shh…" She pressed a finger against Narcissa's lips, then reached up and plucked a candle out of midair, where it was hovering near them. There was a wicked smile on her lips.

"Bella?"

"I expect Lucius doesn't play games with you, does he?" Bellatrix whispered. "For example… I expect he's never done this." She tipped the candle, and Narcissa cried out as hot wax dripped onto her nipples. The pain was intense and she tried to pull away, but Bellatrix had her pinned in place and was moving her hips hard against hers.

"Never had those pretty little tits tortured before, have you, Cissy?" she panted. "Rodolphus does it to me all the time- watch…" She lifted the candle and drizzled the wax onto her own nipples, and Narcissa watched the trails of black wax run down the undersides of her breasts. Bellatrix hardly seemed in pain at all – on the contrary, she moaned when it touched her – and Narcissa struggled to show the same composure when Bellatrix let a few more drops fall on each of her nipples. Both stiff little points were completely encased in black wax.

Bellatrix blew out the candle, then leaned in and ran her tongue around each one, and Narcissa arched her back. She could feel her sister's mouth, feel the coolness of her tongue, but couldn't quite feel it touching her – it was a new and unusual sensation.

Narcissa was so lost in enjoying the feeling of her sister licking the wax on her breasts that she was barely aware that she was also rubbing against her pussy until she felt an object being pushed into her.

"Oh!"

"Shh…" Bellatrix whispered, and Narcissa looked down, her whole body shaking, to see her sister pushing the base of the candle into her. Bellatrix placed one hand on her lower stomach to keep her still and worked it slowly deeper.

"It's too big!" The candle must have been more than two inches in diameter, and Narcissa had never had anything but Lucius's cock inside her. She writhed on it, every muscle in her body tensing and bunching up as she tried instinctively to push it out. Bellatrix only smirked and worked it in deeper.

"I'm sure you can take it," she murmured, and moved her free hand down so her thumb was resting against Narcissa's clit. "Maybe… you just need a little help…"

"I can't…"

But when Bellatrix's thumb pressed against her clit, she felt a spasm run through her body and she moaned a little. Bellatrix took the opportunity to push the candle in as deeply as it would go, then pull it out slightly and ram it back in. She could feel it stretching her, pushing against the walls of her pussy, and much as the stretching made her ache, she couldn't help wanting more.

Bellatrix was increasing the pace now, fucking her deeply and roughly with the candle and massaging her clit with her free hand, and all Narcissa could do was moan. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. She was entirely at her sister's mercy.

"Bella," she groaned. "Bella, I think I'm- I'm–"

And then the words slurred into a desperate cry and she arched off the bench. She was so full of the candle that she couldn't tighten any more, and Bellatrix kept working her fingers against her clit, dragging out her orgasm until she couldn't stand it a second longer and managed to twist away. She collapsed flat on her back, gasping for air, and only then did Bellatrix slowly ease the candle out of her and lean in to kiss her.

"That was nice, wasn't it, Cissy, darling?" Bellatrix murmured, and she pulled off her mask at last. Her eyelids were lowered and it was hard to tell whether her pupils were dilated so widely from the dark or from arousal. "Aren't you glad I followed you out now?"

Narcissa nodded, still breathless, and when she was quite sure that she could speak, she reached for the candle and whispered, "Do you want me to…"

"For me? Oh, no, love." Bellatrix tossed her head back and laughed. "We really should be going back in – I just thought that you and Lucius would be ever so much happier if you got to experiment a little… after all, now you know what you like."

She blushed, and hoped that it wasn't visible in the dark. She didn't know how she'd ever be able to get off with Lucius after this – would she even be able to feel him inside her?

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely time with Lucius if you just tell him that you like hot wax and being stretched," Bellatrix assured her, with far more confidence than Narcissa thought strictly appropriate. She stood up and pulled her dress back into place, tucking her breasts into it without so much as brushing off the hardened wax.

"And if I don't?" Narcissa said hesitantly.

"If you don't?" Bellatrix tipped her head and smiled. "If you don't, I'm sure there will be other parties where you and I can have a few minutes alone."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
